


More

by WhitethornWolf



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/WhitethornWolf
Summary: A NSFW extension of That Bath Scene. Julian & male apprentice.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written m/m before, let alone m/m first person smut, but I did it because I'm gay and I can do whatever I want. Written specifically for a male apprentice. Or AMAB, there are no pronouns or names used. Enjoy.

“You’re talking too much.”

Julian grins up at me, taken by surprise at my interruption. Then he grins; wet curls flop over his forehead, dripping scented bathwater down his pale cheeks.

“Am I now?” he says. I feel his fingers digging ever-so-slightly into my hips. His voice grows breathier. “What would you have me do instead?”

It takes me only a split second to consider. Asra will need time to prepare the ritual to send us to the Hanged Man’s realm, and who knows when we’ll have another chance to do this? Julian is here now, and we’re alone...and the uncertainty of what might happen could easily overwhelm me if I let it.

I bite my lip and shrug out of my robe. The sheer fabric slides down my shoulders and pools on the surface of the water; it’s easy enough to slide my arms out of the sleeves. My nipples harden at the sudden change of temperature. A blush spreads across Julian’s cheeks, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard.

“I like where this is going,” he says, a smile tugging at his lips. 

I touch his face, brushing back his wet hair. My thumb catches his bottom lip. He bites it gently, his eyes affectionate.

“We might not get this chance…” I begin. I don’t want to finish the sentence. ‘Not for a long time’ or ‘ever’; neither options are pleasant to think about.

“Mmm. You’re right.”

Julian’s arms wrap around me and he kisses me roughly; hungrily. I’m used to the eagerness, the passion..but this time there’s an undercurrent of excitement. A thrill that shivers down my spine, chased by his hands. Long fingers run down my side; tickling and teasing, and come to rest on my ass.

“Is this alright?” he asks, half-muffled against my mouth. I murmur my assent, my teeth catching his bottom lip. My hands are busy tugging his robe apart. Then he pulls back. I pause, fingers buried in the wet fabric. Then he hoists me in one fluid movement.

“Ack!”

Julian’s laugh rumbles against my skin, half-smothered by my chest and the grip around his shoulders. Then he sits back down with a grunt, scooting backwards with his dripping robe crumpled underneath him. I lose my balance, knees skidding on the wet tiles, but he keeps me upright with a firm grip.

“You don’t want us to wrinkle up, do you?” he whispers into my ear.

“Now there’s a sexy image.”

I slide my hands into his hair and grip a fistful of curls. I pull back, just a little roughly, but not hard enough to really hurt. Julian’s gasp turns into a hiss, and that hiss turns into a groan when I bite down on his neck. 

I know the mark will fade; I’ve put them on his skin many times over the last few days, with nothing to show for my handiwork.

That only makes it more of a challenge.

“Move us back a little,” I instruct him, and he complies. His heart is pounding; I feel it under my palm. His stomach muscles shift against me as he breathes. I slide a little further and find his hardness through the flimsy robe. He exhales sharply and moves against my hand, but I take that moment to whip off the sash and throw it aside.

“Take off your robe.”

Julian is almost panting with excitement, beautifully flushed from ears to chest. He complies eagerly and I reward him with a deep kiss. He looks beautiful in this state, and I wish for a moment we had more time. His long fingers dance over my chest, tracing the lines of muscle and hair.

It’s almost tempting to let his hands wander down the planes of my stomach and keep going. I’m already half hard, turned on by the rub of his body on mine and the eagerness of his mouth. How often had I imagined that mouth around my cock? That clever tongue swirling around the head, licking me from base to tip. His groan vibrating across my skin as he tells me how good I taste--

I shudder and Julian exhales sharply in response. I catch the hands creeping towards my hips and pin him by the wrists, arms at shoulder level.

“Not so fast,” I whisper in his ear.

Julian makes a needy, plaintive noise. My hips meet his, our bodies rubbing together. Soft, warm, skin and a corner of the robe he’d freed his arms from. I can’t help make a muffled groan at the sensation. The burn of friction feels so  _ good _ ; I grind my hips involuntarily, and he melts against me.

“I want to touch you,” he mumbles, flushed and trembling.

“And you will.” I lick at his bottom lip. “But only if you’re good.”

Julian’s eyes are glazed with pleasure. “Yes,” he says hoarsely. “I’ll be good--I’ll do anything...anything you want.”

_ Anything I want. _ The things I would do to this man, if only we had the time! He submits so easily, so eagerly; it’s one of many endearing things about him I love, and I’m determined not to take advantage of that trust. While we have this moment, I want to make him feel  _ wanted _ . Pleasure wouldn’t be my first choice of gift, but it’s all I have to offer -- and I can give it in abundance.

“That’s what I like to hear,” I murmur, and bite down sharply on his earlobe. Julian cries out; a sound I stifle with my hand. “Keep your hands right here, and be as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me?” He nods. “Good.”

Julian is true to his word, keeping his hands at shoulder level as I bite the junction of his neck and shoulder. I want to linger for a while, making my mark on his skin, but our time is running out.

“If I could, I would tease you until you begged,” I murmur against his chest, and feel his breath quicken. He watches me as I push away the rest of his robe and take his cock into my mouth.

Julian makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper, quickly stifled with bitten fingers. His other hand twitches, as if he wants to bury his hand in my hair.

I pause. He doesn’t move.

Good boy.

I waste no time. My tongue laves at him from base to tip; one hand cups his balls, earning a little gasp. My hair falls over my face, obscuring my view of Julian -- but I can feel  _ everything _ . Every little tremour and twitch of his legs, every whimper and groan. There are a lot of them. He would be loud, I know, if we had more privacy. I ache to hear him. But for now…

A wicked thought enters my mind, but I push it away with regret. I don’t have the time or the right oils...but there is something I can try. He’s thrusting up into my mouth, and I know he’s close. So I give one last kiss and withdraw, sitting back on my haunches.

Julian is propped up on his elbow, red in the face and bitten hands fisted in the wet robe.

“Ohh please,  _ please _ don’t stop,” he begs, and I feel another jolt of arousal. “I-I’m so--”

“I know,” I say, and my hand wraps around his cock. The other presses on the skin below it. His legs jerk and he bites down on his hand again. He curses in a language I don’t understand. Another press and he arches, gasping. My hand strokes him; faster, rougher. Watching him come undone makes me ache for my own release, but...this is about Julian and not me. There will be other times, I tell myself, other moments. There have to be.

Julian’s hips stutter and a tremour runs through his body. Then he’s coming; I can feel the gut-wrenching pleasure and relief in his aura, and the sensation washes over me. It’s intense enough to make me bite my lip, watching his seed splatter over his stomach and chest. His face is contorted with relief and ecstasy. He slumps back to the floor, chest heaving.

I disentangle myself and retrieve the robe I left in the bath. Julian watches me lazily as I wring out the water and use it to wipe away the mess. He gazes up at me with sleepy affection.

“That was...mmm.”

I place a hand on his chest. His skin is clammy and warm, but his heart rate is slowing. The tension he’s been carrying around with him all day is all but gone.

“I think that was what had you so wound up,” I tease.

“Hah! Well, yes. That and other things, but that certainly  _ helped _ .”

I lean over him, pressing a kiss to his chin. Julian wraps his arm around my shoulders. The other slips between our bodies and brushes over my cock.

My groan is dragged out of my throat, despite my best effort to suppress it. My hands clench on his chest; I’m so wound up I can barely stand it, but this wasn’t what--

“Oho,” Julian says against my cheek. I can almost  _ feel _ his grin. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

The feather-light, teasing touches are almost too much. My stomach muscles clench with the effort not to thrust into his hand. I sit up, bracing one hand on his chest.

“We probably shouldn’t leave too much of a mess,” I say, with absolutely no conviction whatsoever. By the looks of Julian’s eyebrows, he didn’t believe a word of it either.

“ _ Please _ ,” he says, and pats my thigh. “Come closer. Do you think I’m new to this? I don’t mind--”

“It’s not…” I let him pull my leg over his chest, so I’m straddling him. “We have to get back to the Masquerade.”

“As if I would let you walk around the Masquerade in this state…”

Another inch, another stroke. My resolve is crumbling. “It’ll go away, Julian.”

“I hear that’s bad for your health,” he says cheekily. “I would know. I’m a doctor.”

My legs settle on his shoulders. My hands thread into his hair.

“B-but...hgh...”

His mouth closes around my cock, and a shudder runs through me.

A deeper red blooms under the flush in Julian’s cheeks. He groans low in his throat and I feel it through my legs. It’s been  _ so long _ ...at least three years if not more, and who knows when or if--

“ _ Ngh _ \--”

I’m so  _ close _ \--everything is hazy and too-bright, my whole focus on Julian’s eager mouth. I try to pull away, but he wraps his arms around my thighs and holds me in place.

“Julian,” I moan and he makes a pleased sound. “No--Julian--I’m-- _ngh_ \--going to--”

The world contracts; my fingers clench too tight in his hair and then I’m coming, shuddering and gasping when his throat tightens around me.

I let go of his hair and scoot back, bracing myself against his chest. He releases me and wipes his mouth with a flick of his thumb.

“You did that on purpose,” I say between gasping breaths, caught between shame and exasperation. “I didn’t...”

“You’re so cute,” Julian says, as if I hadn’t spoken. The look on his face is pleased, almost smug, and I’m too spent to argue. I slide off him and hit the floor with a wet thump.

“We should probably get cleaned up and go back,” Julian says in my ear, and kisses my temple.

“Ugh. I don’t want to.”

“I don’t think Nadia would want you running around in your birthday suit.” Julian sits up and runs a teasing hand down my stomach. “I, on the other hand, would have no complaints.”

Would we ever have a chance to do this again?

Anxiety curls through my stomach at the thought. Suddenly, the reality of our situation seems almost overwhelming. The impending offer from Lucio’s patron, the plague…

Julian stretches beside me, and I push the dark thoughts away.

There will be other moments, I tell myself, and more than that.

 


End file.
